North lands Book 1: the Soldier
by Garoozis
Summary: Happens when the son of thor falls from the sky and washes up at CHB. What will he do. Why has he come. The events of the TLH doesn't take place. But has characters  open to reviews like hear what people think. This is my first Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ&TO series**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue:<em>

James knows something is up because the Einherjars are preparing for the war that is coming. He was in the barrack when Romulo came into the room and said "Hey James looks like you're going to Midgard_(the realm of humans)_ . Your Father wants to talk to you."

"Thanks" He said as he left to see his father.

When he reach his father's hall Thor greeted, "Ah there you are. The Olympians Have called for help I'm sending you help their sons and daughters prepare."

"BUT Father-" james tried to protest he was sucked into the vortex to earth

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 Arrival<strong>_

It is now two years after Percy won the war against the Titans and Percy can now relax at his favorite place in the whole world Camp Half-Blood with girlfriend and all of their friends at camp.

Percy was in the arena practicing his sword-fighting with three kids of Ares and two of Athena's, when Grover came running to him.

"Percy! Come quick! Something has happening down at the beach!", Grover yelled as he grabbed Percy's arm.

When they got there Percy found Annabeth, his girlfriend, and asked her what's going on.

"Someone fell from the sky and washed up on the shore," she told him. Some campers gathered around. Chiron came running. He seen the guy, maybe about eighteen or nineteen. He had blonde hair, a strong face and was wearing a modern army jacket along with some dog-tags and a strange medallion, a tiger's head with crossed swords underneath.

Chiron check to see if he is breathing. As he went to touch him, the young man sprang back to life, wild ocean blue eyes, coughing for air. Then just as quick he passed out again. His dog-tags read as:

James Wolfsbane : Thor

Last Kandilon Hero

Einherjar: Bilskirnir: Asgard IV

Chiron told some campers to get him to the Big House.

James awoke in a bed in a room. He notice two others in the room, a guy and a girl. The guy had short black hair and green eyes. The girl had long curly blonde hair and gray eyes. She was sitting next to the bed attending to his now bandaged right arm. The guy was standing across the room.

"He's awake, babe," he said.

"Where-" James muttered

"You're at Camp Half-Blood, What is your name?", the girl asked

"James Wolfsbane"

"Annabeth, Daughter of Athena", She replied, " and that is my boyfriend Percy, Son of Poseidon, we're demigods"

"Demi-what?"

"Demigods, half-god and half-man," Percy said, " trust me. It's hard to believe it when you first arrive here."

Yeah I know what I am already James thought to himself then said, "So y'all think I'm a demigod."

"Yeah it's the only way you could've found this place," Annabeth said," You seem okay with this, like you had already known it, Do you know who your godly parent is?"

James just laughed,"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes,"Can you walk? There's someone you have to meet."

James got to his feet and put on his army jacket. Then the three of them went down stairs to the living room where James froze. On the wall was a living leopard's head looking at James straight in eyes, he moved towards it.

Annabeth noticed James moving toward Seymore the leopard, but it was too late to say anything. He had reached a hand to the leopard's maw, she cringed expecting the worst. But much to her surprise the leopard began licking his hand.

Annabeth said, "How did you do that? He never did that to anyone"

James replied, "He ask me to scratch his chin," as he scratch Seymore's chin like it was nothing. Then Seymore began to grow with a red aura and floated off the wall and down to the floor. Seymore began growing to the size of an adult leopard, his eyes widened with surprise at his newly formed body and jumped up to lick James.

Annabeth asked, "How in Hades did you do that?"

James answered, "I don't know."

Percy said, "We should talk to Chiron."

They walked out onto the porch with Seymore at James's heels. Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair at a table playing Pinochle with Mr. D and Rachel. Shock shot across their faces when they saw Seymore walking around. James told them what happened.

Mr. D said, "Well, I must thank you on behalf of Seymore."

James replied, "He thanked me a lot already. But you're welcome Lord Dionysus , god of wine." as he bowed to him

Mr. D said, "I like him."

Percy laughed, "That's a surprise. You rarely like any of the campers except your own kids."

Anger flashed in his eyes at Percy, and then he calmed down again, "Now let's talk about where you will be staying."

Then this voice said, "He should stay in the Big House." We turned to see who it was. Before James, stood a very beautiful woman, her eyes, hair and skin tone changed to fit the beholder's idea of a perfect women. James knew who she was, "Lady Aphrodite." James said as he knelt before her.

"Oh James always a pleasure, It's good to see you again my mighty young hero" she said then she turned to the others, "James is not of our family. He is a Norse demigod hero. His father is Thor, the thunder god. But he more than just a demigod," she pointed to his medallion, "That is the symbol of the Kandilain Warriors, a group of warriors to the north of Greece. They were animagi; they could change into animal or become one with animal spirits, half-man half-beast." As she spoke, images appeared above the table of different were-animals, "They protected the wild. But when it was said that the god Pan was dead, they lost control of their abilities, becoming more animal than man. They retreated into the wild never to be seen or heard from again. When the last of the Kandilain warriors died, the collective consciousness, knowledge and power of their people chose a hero to bear the power of the beast. That would bring back the wild and the beasts from the time of old. James is the chosen hero. But James, you have been dormant for over a thousand years living in Asgard with your father, Thor, and the other gods. And you've been sent here to help Olympus."

Percy spoke up, "Wait how do you know this?"

Aphrodite replied, "I am the oldest of all the gods remember Percy."

James picked up his medallion, suddenly the tiger's mouth opened. The tiger coughed up a bow, a quiver of arrows, a staff and a gold belt. The bow is a composite bow, strengthened with iron. The staff is bone white with a blade at one end and a knot club at the other. The belt buckle has the same symbol as the medallion.

Chiron said, "Gifts from your from father and the Kandilon"

Aphrodite said, "I am to your patron. And I asked Chiron to let you stay in the Big House"

James answer, "No, Lady Aphrodite I will set up a tent, I do not wish to sleep in another god's cabin or the big house."

Then she said, "Well let me give you a tent to set up" James bowed to her, she snap her fingers and packed tent appeared on the steps next to James's feet. "That will have everything you will ever need."

"well I guess thats been taken care of" Chiron said, "Percy, Annabeth will you two show James around the camp and help him find a good place to set his tent."

"Yes Chiron," they answered together as James gathers up his stuff. They began showing James the camp. Some campers were playing volleyball, but stop to the new guy who fell from sky with the 'thats him' whispers. They pointed out the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables, the climbing wall, the amphitheater, the arena, and the mess hall.

"And finally the cabins'', Annabeth explained how there was only twelve originally, but they added two new wings for the minor gods.

Percy told James some of the girls from Aphrodite's cabin was checking him out. Annabeth laughed, "They are a lot better now that Piper is in charge."

There was one girl who was reading book on the steps. she looked up from her just to meet his eyes. She has long blonde hair with braids that hang down both sides of her face and a high pony tail. Blue-green eyes and a slender body. When he realized she was staring jumped and ran into her cabin.

"what's her name", James asked pointing her out as she stop to get one last look before going into the cabin.

"I think her name is Arnora Fonn," Annabeth answer, " Last year was her first year. She's smarter than most of the Aphrodite kids. And more of a fighter like the children of Athena"

Just then James heard a conch shell horn sound off in the distance.

"Time for dinner" Percy answering what it meant. Annabeth ran off to join her cabin. Percy took James to the mess hall. Chiron asked James stand by until everyone arrived. Percy went and sat down at a table with another big guy.

Once everyone was in the mess hall, Chiron stood to make an announcement, "Heroes! This James Wolfsbane son of Thor, here as part of an Alliance between the gods," said Chiron, "his father Thor and patron goddess Aphrodite has request he be accepted to eat with one the gods kids table, which one of you will grant this request?"

Percy stood " I, Percy Jackson and my brother Tyson son of Poseidon, would be honored to grant this request with our father's permission" a trident glowed above their heads.

Chiron said, " Poseidon accepts, James you may join Poseidon's table." Everyone began to cheer. James moved to the table, he met Tyson, Percy's half-brother. The food was brought out, James saw people getting up throwing food into the fire brazier. Percy told him he needs to offer some food to the gods. James offered some food to Poseidon for accepting him, to his father Thor, and to Aphrodite. After dinner they moved to the sing-along at the amphitheater.


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

_**Chapter 2 the meeting**_

During the next few days James works on his animagus skills changing back and forth from his Were-animal forms to his full-animal forms. Mostly a grey wolf, while in his were-form he walked upright. When he change his cloths change with him. He spent a lot of time full-animal after he got use to walking on four legs. People didn't pay attention to a wolf in a valley full of monsters

(You would think the campers would've notice, but they didn't know what James looks like in his animal form)

James likes to listen to people talk to an animal, they would tell it anything, even who like or love. James was running around in the woods he came to a clearing he saw Percy and Annabeth sitting against a cherry blossom tree. He knew what to do, this is going to be good, he thought as he ran out in front of the love birds. They froze when he turn to them and snarled at them. Then he howled and with took off into the trees.

Annabeth said "oh my gods that was scary did you see how big that wolf was"

Percy said "yeah I almost thought it was monster" as some else came into the clearing, "Arnora what are you doing here"

Arnora answer "I could ask you two the same thing" with a smirk causing them to blush "but I'm looking for James I saw him come into the woods and I found his Jacket back there"

"Are you spying on him Arnora?"

James had move around to the side of the clearing, he sense was coming from his opposite. Suddenly a white male lion jump out of the bush with a loud roar. James jump into action charging the Lion, running pass Arnora. At the last second he jump to the side, lion pounce where he was. James launch off the trunk of a tree, catching it off guard he attack landing on its back. He clawed and he bit. The lion turn into dusk. Leaving the lion skin, the wolf/James, Arnora, Annabeth, and Percy in the clearing, James turned to Arnora and walk over to her then he circled her looking to the bush challenging anything to attack her. He then sat by her, she knelt down and him to smell her hand. He played along, as she began petting him on the head.

Just then Chiron came running into the clearing "what is going on here"

"We were attack by this Lion and this wolf save us" Annabeth answer

Chiron looks the wolf over closely then he smile and nodded to him giving him the lion skin. James nip at Arnora's sleeve trying to get to come with him "He wants you to fallow Arnora"

"Oh" she said as she stood and walk with the Wolf/James.

When they were away from the others Wolf/James said "Arnora if I could speak, would you freak?"

"WHAT! You can talk?"

"Yep"

"Ok I seen wielder stuff happen", James laugh, she asked "who are you?" as they got to his tent

"Can you keep a secret?"

She nodded

"Good come inside" the Wolf walk in the tent.

When she walk she saw it was way bigger on the inside than it look from the outside, just like her cabin. It had everything you could think of. Then she saw the wolf change into James "ta-dah" he walks back over to her

"I believe we have not officially met. So Hi, I'm James Hljodjolfr"

"Wait I thought your last name was Wolfsbane"

"No Hljodjolfr is my real name, it means Howling Wolf. I use Wolfsbane because easier for people to say" as he laid down on his back on the couch, "Do you know your names means?"

"No what does it means" she sat down next to him rested his head on her lap

He looks up at her "Well Arnora Fonn means beautiful snow"

"Really?", she asked

"Well I don't know about Arnora but Fonn does mean snow" James laughed

Arnora hit him on the chest that just made him laugh harder. He grabbed her waist and tickle causing her to squeal and laugh. Jump up and ran around the couch with Arnora chasing after him. James stop in front of the pit of pillows, and he turn to face her just in time for her tackle him and sending them falling to the pillows with her landing on him just inches from his face. they look into each other's eyes.

James broke the silent, "I best be getting you back to your cabin before you're missed"

Then she moved her lips to his, James couldn't believe it here he was kissing this girl but he didn't care, he was kissing her and there was no other place he would rather be. When they finally parted to breathe, James brush her hair behind her ear, "I really should get you back"

"Ok I just wanted to do that" she said with a blush and giggle

"Ha ha, yeah" he said as he got up and help her up. As they were about leave the tent James waved his hand making same grey wolf he was earlier "so people don't suspect anything about me being the wolf okay?"

"Oh it's fine, I always wanted a pet wolf" she laughs as she petted the back of his head

"Ha-ha, very funny"

They let people see them holding hands, as James walked Arnora back to her cabin. She kept stealing glances between him and his wolf-form; he had reddish-tint blonde hair, strong stern face, but his eyes are like blue oceans, continuously rolling and turning. She thought he was different and that's what she like most about, he wasn't the same recipe as other guys. His wolf-form has the same ocean-blue eyes with grey fur and a more playful face. James saw that she walk slower as they got closer to her cabin. They got to cabin steps much to her disliking.

"So I will see you again?" James asked

"Of course James you may see again"

"Good night my snow"

She laugh, "You too my wolf" petting the back of his head. She moved closer to him look into his eyes. Their lips were about to meet when they heard someone clear their throat. They jump and pull a part

" what is going on here" said Piper with a wide smile on her face

"Piper don't you dare say a word" Arnora with such fire in her voice it made James jump.

"I must go now, good night Arnora" He said with kiss on her cheek. He looks over to Piper, who almost jumping up and down. James then turned walk back to his tent.

Piper grabbed Arnora and ran into the cabin with their screams that fill the air inside,

"Oh my gods talk now you better tell all "Piper yield as she quickly tells the other what she saw, causing them to scream as well. Arnora had no choice she had to tell them something. She told about how she followed him to the woods and how the lion attack them and how James's wolf protected her from the lion but she knew it was really James, how the wolf walked her back his tent so she can thank him. She skip what happen in his tent and how Piper interrupted them before they could kiss, "So thank you piper so much for that" Piper just took a bow "So what should i do now?" she asked her sisters

James got back to his tent and flopped down on the pillows. He thought oh my gods I hope she don't tell them what happened in here. He laid his head back and closed his eyes sleep soon took him over with dreams.


	3. Chapter 3  A friendly dual

_**Chapter 3 A friendly dual**_

Being the son of Thor, James was good at metalworking and the collective power of the Kandilan warriors made him excellent at archery and sword-fighting. He could even give Chiron and Percy a ran for their money.

James had learned much about his gifts from his brethren. The staff could split apart with the bladed end change it into a sword four feet in length, perfectly balanced, and dark blue blade that gives off arcs of lightning. The club turns into a dark gray teardrop shield. James had been practicing his sword-fighting with his sword-staff, which he called Eisschlagen, in the arena all morning. He also learn how he can change the bladed end of his staff into two different weapons, the sword and an axe, both dark blue blades with lightning arcs and the club into any type of shield.

He had stopped practicing when Percy and some other campers came into the arena floor. He gave them a quick glance. Then he sent a lightning bolt to arena wall, thunder shook the arena as sparks danced in air causing them stop dead in their tracks. James turned to the campers," Sorry I'm still trying to get the hang of it"

Percy steps forward and says, "Let's see how well you do against an opponent that can hit back, how about a friendly duel?"

"Are you sure, Percy?"

"Yeah, It has been awhile sense I had a challenge, So let's have at it" Percy smiled

"Very well Percy I accept your challenge, pick you weapons, I chose my sword-staff" James said as he picked his staff spinning it around in his hands

"Alright I pick my sword" Percy said as he uncapped sword. The campers form a large circle around them, giving them plenty of room, some others ran off to tell the other campers.

Percy and James walk the arena floor, sizing each other up for their first strike. The air becomes tense, waiting for is about to happen. Both seem calm and collected, but their minds are racing as well as their hearts. Percy's ADHD got to him and he made the first. He charges with his sword. James quickly sidesteps him and kicks him off his feet. Percy falls to the ground, but rolls away and gets to his feet. They start to circle again.

By now a much larger group have arrive, James look at the faces that surrounds him and Percy. They went at again, attacking with such power that it knocked people off their feet. It seem like it could go on for hours when Annabeth got to the arena after hearing about the dual. The two equally match attacks were fallowed by counters which were easily block, miss after miss. Percy caught Annabeth's eyes, he paused for second it was his mistake, James kicks him square in his chest sending him falling back to the ground. James approaches, but Percy kicks him back and off his feet. James lands on his back. Percy gets to his feet, but before he can get to him, James backflips into the air and lands on his feet.

This time James makes the first move. He jumps high into the light of the sun. Percy looks up, but looses him in the sun. James comes down with swift kick to Percy's chin and another to his chest. He kicks Percy's sword away and holds his sword-staff to Percy's neck. Both breathing hard and covered in sweat. Then both smiling start laughing. James lifts his staff away offers his hand to Percy to help him up.

Percy takes his arm saying, "Well this is a surprise, it's been awhile since someone has bested me"

They shake hands. The campers finally overcome their shock start to clap and cheer. Chiron comes over and says "That was an excellent show of both swordsmanship and sportsmanship, good game to the both of you"

Annabeth comes running with Tyson and Another girl who has clop black hair and electric blue eyes. Annabeth tackles Percy sending them to the ground "Percy are you trying to give get me an panic attack" she says as she hits him on the chest

"Oww! That is not necessary"

"Yeah it makes me feel better and if it gets you to think before you do something like this again. Then that makes it all the better"

"hey I'm okay" he said as grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers to get her stop hitting him and pulls her close to kiss her. They stop when James clears his throat

"Now please warn me if you're going tackle me like that again so I can brace myself. James and I just had a friendly dual, no big deal Wise Girl"

"agh you're such a seaweed brain, will you ever learn" She said then she realized she hadn't did the intros "oh how rude of me. James this is Thalia daughter of Zeus, Thalia this is James Wolfsbane son of Thor."

"Really"

"Yeah."

James and Thalia shook hands, jolts of electricity shoots between them. Thalia's mind goes wild with pleasure and is about to pass out when James lets go, "Wow, I've never met anyone who could take that much electricity, let alone dish it back to me", Thalia trying to catch a breath.

James just laughs seeming to be unaffected by her. He creates a ball lightning in his hands and as it tosses around in his hands, it gets brighter and brighter until he let it fly as fast as bullet to the wall of the arena, and explodes on impact.

"dammit" James cursed "Still rusty."

"What do you mean rusty?" Thalia says confused

"Well I've been out of it for a thousand years"

Thalia's confusion grew to shocked, James just smiled like nothing was wrong with that. Then he looked to the top of the arena and said, "there are to guys coming" but before they could say anything, Grover and Nico came into the arena door.

"how did you know-" thalia asked

"Nightwatch told me" James said as he held out his hand just as a giant raven landed on his shoulder. "My grandpa sent him to watch over me"

"Your grandpa?"

"Yeah Odin."

Percy looked over to the side of the arena floor and saw the rest of James's stuff and asked "What do they do?" pointing to the other gifts he got from the medallion.

"oh...that's a surprise reserved for capture the flag tomorrow afternoon" James answered

"Oh, James this is Grover and Nico" Percy said

"Hi" James greeted

"What's up?" Nico replied as James looks up like he was looking for something. The others started to laugh.

"What is so funny? He asked what is up?" James asked confused.

"It's a greeting we have it means like how are you?" Annabeth explained through giggles

James realizing what had happen began to laugh with them and thought to himself how pure, honest, and good-hearted the people here were. It was enough to make him laugh even more so.

"Come on guys, lets get out of here" Percy said trying to stop laughing. James ran over to get his stuff. As they left Percy said, "Hey James, that was one heck of a good dual"

"Yeah it sure was, Thor does loves a good contest of strength." Just then the lunch conch shell sounded signaling time for lunch "He was also a big eater" James added as they left the arena and headed toward the outdoor pavilion.


	4. Chapter 4 Capture the Einherjar

_**Chapter 4 Capture the Einherjar**_

The next day flew by, it was dinner already. James is eating with Percy and Tyson. He looks over to the Aphrodite table, and notice the blue-green eyed girl who has been watching him during the week, stealing glances every once in awhile. Once was when he was swimming in the NY sound he got knew he was being watch by some of the girls from cabin 10 hiding in the bushes starring at him without a shirt on because they have taken it during his swim. James ran into the trees so he can hide and to turn into his wolf-form before continuing on to his tent. But now they were about to get the chance to chase him down like hunters hunting a deer. Then he thought about his home Asgard and the many Halls of the gods his favorites were his father's, Bilskirnir,and Freyja's Sessrumnir. And his many friends he left there Kara, Arantir, Romulo, Silmeria, Lenneth, and his two pet sabers Glacier and Jewel

"James! Are you okay?" Percy asked

"Yeah, I was just thinking..."

"You ready for capture the flag?"

"Yeah. Which team are we on?"

"Blue team with Hades, Nemesis, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hecate, and Apollo." Percy explained, "I have been picked to be team captain."

"Who's on the other team's captain?"

"Athena."

"Isn't your girlfriend the head of Athena's cabin?"

"Yeah, we are...conceptive... against each other. Plus we have bet on this game"

That's means red team is Athena, Ares, Zeus, Artemis, Morpheus, Janus, Demter, Dionysus, and Hebe. The conch horn sounded, everyone in the pavilion raised and cheered as the flags were brought in.

Chiron hammered his hoof on the floor, "Heroes!", he said, "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magical items are allowed." James zoned out. Then the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, oxhide shields. James's equipment appeared in front of him. He put on his medallion and belt, shouldered his bow and tied his quiver to his hip. Then picked up his sword-staff and walks over to Percy

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"I want you on advance team, and to sneak pass their lines and... wait are you going to get some armor?"

James smiled as he press his medallion and belt buckle. With a flash his iron-dragonscale-armor mineralized, as well as a pair of iron gauntlets and a spartan helmet that incased his head with a visor over his eyes that made it hard to recognized him. He took off his helmet and said, "Yeah I know I stand out like a red thumb but there is something else."

"Glad you're on our team. Blue team move out"

As they walked to the forest, Percy gave orders to them like Achilles did to the Myrmidons at the battle of Troy. Then James move into position when he was sure no one was looking, he turned into his wolf-form. He soon heard the conch shell starting the game. He move through the trees with Nightwatch over head. James was easily able to get pass their lines and went stealthily getting to their flag but it was too easy, and he knew Arnora and her cabin mates will after him for her to them they have not kiss yet. Nightwatch told him not to go in as a wolf but as something else. He decided to risk it moved in closer to the flag sniffing the ground to act the part. He found a scent it smell like Arnora, it was enough to make him jump back to the bush.

That is when saw some of her cabin mates and turn back to human form, charged out of the bush to the flag, he quickly gabbed it and started to run back to the creek with most of cabin 10 hot on his tail screaming and yelling at him to get back here. His heart was racing so fast, it could come out of his chest. James did not want to think what would happen if they caught him.

He was almost there, he could see the creek, when something out of nowhere hit him off his feet. _Damn_ he cursed to himself he had to keep going. Then he saw what hit him it was Arnora just smiling when he saw her, but he just kept running to the creek. Arnora and cabin mates gave chase after him. James did not dare to think what they would to him once they catch him.

Then Percy's squad cut them letting James to get away, but they couldn't hold the girls for long, who quickly got through and was chasing after him again.

Then James ran right into the ambush that Annabeth had set up. Suddenly James was surrounded, he tried to look for a way out but there was none that he could see, so he assess the situation. He was surrounded on all sides behind him was quickly closed up by Aphrodite's girls, in front of him, was 22 campers, 10 of them are swordmen, eight kids of ares then there was thalia and Annabeth. The other 12, six hunters of Artemis and six of Apollo.

James's mind race. he had to break free and get to the creek, that is when James saw a sallow part of their lines. James charged for it jumping over with ease, James now had over 30 campers chasing after him. When James made it to the creek he cross it to meet the rest of blue team who welcomed him with cheers.

But Arnora and other the Aphrodite girls kept going and tackle him to the ground. With the help of the guys they picked him up over their shoulders and carried him back to his tent with Arnora on their shoulders as well. James Kept trying to them he could walk but just told him '_You are not going to get away this time_'


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets

_Sorry it took so long to do this chapter school has been crazy with graduating and everything, and I've been stuck because I did not write this chapter before i started typing this story, it's just off the top of my head I'm sorry if it is not good, I was typing without a structure to build on like the other chapters. Ok this next chapter is told as Arnora, Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia talk about how James was able to get through their lines, get the flag, and get back to the creek to win without being caught. Will Arnora be able to keep James's secret from the others. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series but I do own James Wolfsbane Hljodjolfr.<span>**

* * *

><p>Arnora, Piper, Annabeth, and Thalia are sitting together in Cabin 10. Annabeth still couldn't get over how James could past her lines "How could he get past my lines? They were perfect, there is no way for him to get past them," Annabeth said.<p>

"Annabeth it's okay Annabeth it's just a game" Thalia said trying to help her

"Thalia, It is not just a game, it's my game Thalia How could a newbie beat me?"

"Well, Annabeth he beat you. He walk right past your lines, took the flag and walked right back out again, all before you knew what happened," answered Thalia.

"Wow Thalia that harsh" Piper said

"Piper she needs harsh right now"

She was right Annabeth needed to snap out of it to solved the mystery of how James got through the lines. Arnora is feeling good about this because she knows the secret of how James was able to get past Annabeth's battle lines but she couldn't tell them. She had James's trust which was something she didn't lose he had her loyalty since he save her from the lion. "So Annabeth you still don't know how James got past your lines"

"Wait Arnora you know how he did it"

"No I just heard you were super smart and stuff that's all" Arnora said "I think when the time is right he will reveal how he did it"

"Annabeth have check with Percy to if he knew anything. I'm pretty sure that you can get something out of him, if you know what I mean" Piper said trying to contain the biggest smile.

"Yeah… wait… hey are you talking about what I thinking you're talking" Annabeth said realizing she was talking about tricking Percy into telling her by seducing him during one of their make-out sessions. "But what if Percy doesn't know either He did say he put James on recon duty and he didn't think he was going win the game for him like that."

* * *

><p>Later on, James is in the woods meditating. When Percy came up to him and said, "Hey James how did you get the flag again"<p>

"Ok I guess it's high time I come clean about how I did it. Arnora told me Annabeth is going kinda crazy trying to figure it out" James answered smiling his smile.

"Yeah"

"This means i will be giving up my ability to get around without being noticed, with that said" he as he changed into his wolf-form

"Wow that is so cool!"

James changed back and said, "Yeah now you know how I did it so you can answer Annabeth tries to trick you into telling her when she seduces you during one of your make-out session later. But If I was you I wouldn't give it up so easily"

"I would ask how would you know that, but never mind."

"Yeah it's rare for me not to know what is going on in this camp with Nightwatch and my ability to change into different animals it's funny how much people say when they thinks just animals are around. I cannot tell you how many girls I have heard talk about the guys and sometimes girls they like, and you would not believe how many… never mind you have a girlfriend"

"What does Annabeth say when I'm not around?"

"She not one of the regular as much I have seen she come to this tree to draft buildings designs. That's all I have seen of her."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. Might updated it later.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmares

**_Okay chapter 6 is done _**

_**time for the disclaimer**: **I do not own PJO that is Riordan who owns it**_

* * *

><p>The next night after dinner, when the campers got to the amphitheater. Many of them congratulated him for a game of capture the flag, some joked about having most of cabin-10 chasing after him.<p>

"Come James tell us of your home", asked Chiron many of the other campers agreed they to wanted to hear of his homeland.

"Okay, I will tell you of my home" James said as he walk up to the stage, "Asgard is a lot like this camp each god has their own mead hall which is a party house but my grandfather's is the best of all of them that is where Einherjar party after a hard day of training.

"are you not an Einherjar", someone asked

"No I'm more like a godling like all of you are. I have yet to proven myself as a norse hero,which is why I mostly stay at my father's hall Bilskirnir. I have been only earth before with my sister, Thorn. Along with a few other times with the some of the Valkyries when they had quests to do. But I never had my own quest––"

"so their are other godlings like you?" Percy asked.

"Yeah lots more but all them have proven themselves as heros, but none of them have the kind of power that I have. Anyway back to to my home Bilskirnir is very beautiful. It sits atop tall white cliffs and with rolling green fields that reach far and wide. The halls themselves are for the nightly parties and to sleep in. As for my story", James looked around at his listeners, "It really begins long ago in northern greece with a group of warriors who were known as the Kandilons or the beast-masters. They were known for their use of animals during their battles and ceremonies. Legends say they could talk to wild animals to get information. Their elders were animagi; which means they change into animals"

Annabeth finally got her missing piece to the puzzle of how James got past her battle line, "So that how you got pass us to the flag"

"Yes Annabeth that is how I did it. But the Kandilons soon became arrogant with their abilities, loosing themselves to their animalistic nature becoming more animal than human. The Kandilain people soon retreated to the wild places of the world. The power of the Kandilon can only be past to another Kandilain this mean the last Kandilain would have the collective power and knowledge of the entire Kandilain people amazingly the bloodline has survived to this day"

Percy spoke up, "Maybe we should find this last Kandilain and see if he wil–"

"Or she" annabeth corrected him

Percy shot her a quick look, "Or she, will help us in the fight against the giants."

"haha, that is very smart thinking Percy, why don't ask him", Chiron asked Percy

"Yes Percy, Chiron is right, you should ask him" James said, "I, James Hljodjolfr-son of Thor, am the Last Kandilain warrior, I have sent here to Camp Half-blood, after a thousand years of waiting so that I can help the sons and daughters of Olympus in their fight against giants", James said as two wolves, a panther, and Nightwatch came from the woods and shadows along with few other animals came to James's side…

Later at around ten James was walking along the beach. He couldn't sleep after what he just told the whole camp. That he is the last Kandilon. But he just couldn't bring himself to tell them what is still to come.

"What are you going to do Kandilain?"

James turned to see who it was. It was a man, he was tall dressed in golden armor, corse blonde hair, and cobalt blue eyes

"I said what are you going to do Kandilain"

"Uh…" James stumble to say something, after a moment of gathering his words he said, "I–I will stand and fight with them, father"

"Good, I sent you here so that you can learn what you're fighting for, have you done so?"

"I have"

"Then tell me"

"Honor, loyalty, friendship, family, peace, most of all to protect Asgard"

"Very good, you have done well my son."

"Thank you father." They talked a little while longer

Then just like that he was gone. James soon got back to his tent outside of cabin 3. James was finally able to sleep and then the dream came for him

... James was standing on top of half-blood hill looking at the camp. It was at night and the camp was engulfed in flames. Campers were running in fear, terrible demons gave chase. Few try to fight back, but many lay wounded or dead. He could see Annabeth holding Percy's limb body, Percy and Tyson both lay dead. He saw Thalia and Nico trying to hang on to each other as demons pull them away from each other. Arnora was being chased by a few demonic wolves. James try to run, to stop this, to save his friends. But he could not move, like he was frozen in place. Then a shadow figure rose up in front of him and said, "You think can stop this, Kandilain! You think you can defeat me! – Once Olympus falls then Asgard will fall."

James sat up with a start, in cold sweat.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that is Ch 6 SCARY BAD DREAM! lol Chapter 7 is already on its way and don't forget to give your thoughts in a review<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Trouble rises up

Thank you Percy Jackson7 and Hydrakiller for your reviews and here is Chapter 7 enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Trouble rises up<p>

James woke up before the sun raise, he is still shaken from his nightmare. He thinks back on his talk his father and he said, 'The bonds you have made here will be tested during the dark days. Pray you have chosen wisely.' and just like that he was gone.

He sat on the cabin steps and called Nightwatch to his knee. While watched for the sun to rise, Nightwatch told him about the comings and goings of the night. A lot of the normal hormone crazed teenager stuff, so much for the rule of 'no campers together alone.'

When the sun started to show. He saw Annabeth walking up the path. She hadn't seen him yet when he said, "Good morning Annabeth"

"Oh…you're up" she replied, "I was coming to see Percy, but since you're awake. I'd like to talk ask some questions."

Just what he feared most. He knew it was only a matter of time before she had questions. "Oh…okay what would you like to know" he said as he gave Nightwatch a treat.

"First off, what is going on? the entire camp staff has been tense ever since you arrived."

_Just great, the big million dollar question and the one I cannot fully answer_ he thought to himself, "Okay Annabeth you must trust i can't fully answer or say much at the moment, but what I can say is something big is about to happen so big it will shake the very foundation of the world. Soon I will be able to explain more later after I've talked to Chiron. But for now will you please keep quiet, allow every one else a few more days of arrogant bliss even if it is just awhile longer"

Annabeth seem to agree with him about that. "Okay–" she try to say but James put his finger to his lips

"Wait something is wrong here the animals have gone quiet," he said as he motion Nightwatch to fly up. James stood up "Annabeth we need to alert the camp but we don't want let them know we are onto them is any silent alarms the cabins?"

"Yeah we had some installed when we redid the cabins."

"Let make Percy and Tyson together y'all can alert the rest of the camp. I will go ahead to see what it is– wait Nightwatch says there danger is coming the sound. Hurry Annabeth! gather everyone in the common area", with that James turn into a Panther and took off running to the beach.

Annabeth ran into cabin 3 to wake Percy and Tyson.

James took cover in a grouping of trees. James watch figures as they came out of the surf; They were tall almost 7 feet with green scales, dragon-like head horns that curled back, yellow glowing eyes, arms like a body builder, wedded claws, and fins that ran the length of their backs. From the waist down they are sea-serpent's body with fined tail. "This is not good at all."

James quickly ran back to the common area as he got there James change back to human while jumping over a bush "Percy this is not good, they're the Atlantean Nagalins, the guardians of the lost city of Atlantis.

"What?"

"Sea-serpent men!", James said, "They're coming onto the beach, about fifty of 'em. Man they are big! But they're not so fast and can't hear well. There are some with tridents and the others have harpoon guns. There are three leaders that are carrying greek-fire swords. I suggest setting up a ambush between here and the beach, I will lead them into it"

"Ok James but be careful" Annabeth said for Arnora.

"I will good hunting guys", James change into his panther form again and started to run back to the beach. After a few minutes thunder crack the sky near the beach , then again and again. By the time James got back to the ambush he had two harpoons in his back and third in his left arm. He was still tossing thunder strikes at the Nagalins, cursing as they got hit and dissolved into seaweed.

Once James was clear of the kill-box the ambush was sprang to life. Hunters began shooting from the trees. Jars of greek fire exploded. Then Percy and Annabeth lead the charge as Apollo's cabin shout from their pegasi above. It was a shock and awe sight to see. There was only two-thirds of the original force left when James led them into the ambush. Only a hand full left when they try to retreat, Apollo's cabin gave chase, moping up the rest of them.

The sun was above the valley rim when it was all over. James drops right in the middle of the common area. Percy, Arnora, Annabeth and Tyson rush to his side with a medic from cabin 7.

Campers started patrols, and clean up of the seaweed by burning it. James is laid up in the infirmity recovering from the attack, and his wounds, passing in and out of conciseness. After awhile, he woke to see Arnora sitting at his bedside watching him sleep and checking his bandages. "Hey there, nice to see you again", James said making her to jump out of a daydream

"Oh you awake, I was thinking." she said trying to cover up her day dream. That when Percy and Annabeth came in and join her by the bed.

"Hey man, how do you feel?", Percy asked

"I'll live", James said trying to sit up but has body screamed with pain causing him to lay back down, "or maybe not"

"Just try not to move so much and you'll be okay", Annabeth said.

"You was amazing as usual", Arnora said, "I want asked you if you could teach cabin 10 how to sword fight…uh James" she look up and seen that James had already fallen back to sleep.

Annabeth said, "Don't worry Arnora. It took alot out of him. Fighting the way that he did."

Arnora replied, "I should go, I've got training to go to", as she leaned over and kiss him on the cheek then walk out as Nightwatch flew in and land on the headboard of the bed. Turning his head to look at Percy & Annabeth.

Then Annabeth said to Nightwatch, "Please tell James that Arnora wants James to ask her to the 4th of July fireworks. Oh and she was wondering if he would teach her cabin how to sword fight."

The raven gave a slight nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes if you're lost Chapter 7 and chapter 8 are connected. But Arnora and James seem to have something going on lol there might be some fireworks<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Aftermath

**Okay this is Chapter 8 **

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN PJO. Rick does. **

* * *

><p>The next day, James was able to sit up. But wasn't able to get out of bed until two days later. His bandages on his back and his arm made it difficult, so he didn't even bother putting on a shirt. Nightwatch told him what happen when he was asleep, everything. He was heading to cabin 10, Chiron assigned him as teacher of the beginners sword-fighting class with Percy today's class is cabin 10. He notice the girls were staring at him. He finally got to Aphrodite's cabin. He knock on the door and heard a commotion from the other side. Then Piper answered the door, "Yes…Oh James its you" she looked on the other side then adds, "Its good to see you up and about again, how do you feel."<p>

"Yeess…uh I'm teaching your sword-fighting class and the time has been change, y'all have 20 minutes" James said then started back to the Arena.

James is warming up, trying to work through his pain, with Percy in the arena, after 15 minutes Cabin 10 came in to the arena. "Good morning, Chiron has ask me to help y'all out with your sword technic and being that your mother is my patron goddess accepted to help out, now lets see what we are dealing with here. Pair up and spar I will watch and give insight." They did as instructed pairing up.

After a few minutes James told to stop, then to circle around. "Now that I have seen what y'all can do. Percy, lets show them some things." James could feel the girls looking him up and down as he showed them some moves. He knew the girls were distracted.

The class went on until lunch. James dismissed the class for the day.

**…**

Four day after the Nagarlians's attack James received a Hero's lauralen for his courage during the attack. James knew it was best that the camp remain hopeful, but he also knew that the attack was only a test run of their abilities. That night Chiron allowed them to have a party to celebrate, it was okay there were people dancing. James saw Arnora standing with her cabin-mates, he walk up to her, "Can I talk to you" He said to as took her hand and led her away.

"What did you want talk to me about"

"Oh I hadn't plan anything I just wanted to be alone with you", He said. She said "awww"

"Do you want to dance" he ask.

"I'd love to"

James then led her out to the dance floor and they started dancing. It wasn't like anything else for the both of them. Time slowed, everything just faded away it was only the two of them. Arnora was wearing a violet rose knot-front dress, string diamond earrings and sandal-heels. Her hair was all done up in curls. James was wearing a maroon button down shirt and black pants and shoes.

"You look beautiful tonight"

"I'm glad you like it. I don't usually dress up like this. The only reason I did was because I wanted to look nice for you."

after what seem like hours James and Arnora came back down to earth with ending of the song. They looked around to see everyone starring at them.

"Uhhh… what are y'all looking at?"

Piper walk over to them and said, "There was thick thunder cloud that surrounded you two during the dance."

"Oh", James said, "I think that is my fault. I made the cloud happen short of."

Thalia and Percy broke in saying, "You did that cloud."

"Yeah why are y'all so surprise. Can't y'all control your parents element?"

The two shook their head. James added, "Sorry I didn't know."

**…**

Later James was walking with Arnora on the beach, you know, taking the long way back to cabin 10. Arnora asked, "James what is your mom like?" she could see his face become dark.

"She was warm, inviting, her voice could charm the stars." She gave a sorry look, as He added, "I'm sorry that is a dark subject to talk about, I had the bad luck of being born in the wrong time and to keep me around until I was needed, I was cursed with agelessness."

"That doesn't seem so bad."

"I had to watch everyone that I knew and cared about grow old and die, all the while I remain the same. I have walk in and out of time, and it all lead me to this moment." James pulls her close to him. Her skin glows in the moonlight and the star seem to dance in her eyes. James's painful memories faded. replaced by more resent memories. James was lost in thought when Arnora put her lips to his and felt the shock he gave off. Her heart raced so much she was afraid he could hear it. When they parted for breath. Arnora said, "Standing here with you so close to me. It's hard to fight these feelings. When it feels so hard to breathe, caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile."

James answered, "I've never opened up to anyone. So hard to hold back, when I'm holding you in my arms." He continue, "But we don't need to rush this, Let's just take it slow. I should get you back to your cabin."

They walk slowly back to cabin 10, giving each other quick glances and laughing when one caught the other. As they walk Arnora rested her head on James's shoulder. When got to the cabin Piper was waiting for them.

"Where have you to been all this time?", she said as Arnora was in mid laugh.

"Uh..."Arnora hesitated before James said, "Down at the beach, I had to get away from the party and Arnora came along because she to ask me about my past."

"really is that so?" Piper ask doubling

"Yeah thats right!"

"well this familiar." James said jokingly

Piper glared at him, James knew why she was the cabin leader she had to look out for every one in it.

"look I'm sorry, but you don't have to worry about Arnora. I don't plan to hurt her, for one I like her a lot. and two I'm sure I will have answer your mother Aphrodite who I know can be uh pardon me lady Aphrodite for this, can be vengeful when angered", James explained further.

James went to give her a kiss on the cheek but she turn her head so that her lips melt his. Piper jump the steps to hit James as she yield, "Hey stop that right now" James and Arnora parted with Piper pushing James back to his tent.

"Okay I'm going", James said looking at Arnora who was giggling.

"Okay goodnight thunder-head" Arnora said as she was rushed into the cabin by Piper.

* * *

><p><strong>I Decided to continued this story…so…to be continued<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Five against the camp

here it is ch 9 please enjoy! :)

**disclaimer**:I do not own PJO

* * *

><p>James was in the Arena trying to teach the Aphrodite's cabin sword-fighting with the help of Percy, Annabeth was there as well. The girls were distracted and had to get them to focus on the task at hand instead of what he look without a shirt on which was the case.<p>

Half way through the class Chiron came into the arena and told him that he has some visitors at the Big House. Percy took over the class for him as he went to the Big House. He wonder who it could be, he didn't have to wait long to find out. As he was about to get to the porch someone came up behind him and tackled him down to the ground.

"Oh yea look out now we are back" said the person behind him but it sounded familiar to him …

Sword-fighting class was over when the word about the visitors got around the camp and to Arnora. It went something like this 'did you hear, James got three supermodels in his tent right now' this made Arnora very upset so she stormed over to James's tent and went in about to say James, you piece of $%&* you got alot explaining to do. but all she got to say was "James! You got some explaining to do, YOU PIECE OF –" she found them talking in the sitting area.

"Arnora!" James said

"Arnora? So you're the one he was telling us about." said one of the girls "oh my gods James she is too cute" said the girl who was sitting next to James.

"Lariel shut up right" said James Arnora come now why don't you tell us how you stole our brother's heart cus we can't get him to stop talking bout you?" said the first girl Illyanna quite…" James turns to Arnora "Arnora I'll like to introduce you to my sisters."

"Sisters…oh"

"Yes my sisters; Illyanna, Dearny, Lariel", Illyanna had frost brown hair, ice blue eyes, and was wearing a wolf-fur mantle and a jeweled circlet. Dearny had golden hair and bright blue eyes. Lariel had long champagne blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and a red dragon tattoo on her left arm. But there was a fourth person who came to see James, he was standing at the entrance to the hallway that lead to the new rooms He has short brown hair, a scar that ran down the left side of his face. Flame color eyes that seem to flicker with life.

"Oh that is Boahn son of Heimdall and my best friend.", James said Arnora sat down next to James as they got to know each other, James's sisters told Arnora about their Adventures together "Okay guys we should go talk to Chiron about y'all staying." and with that said James lead the others out of the tent and to the big house. When they got to the Big House, Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair on the porch with Dionysus and Rachel. "Chiron, these are my sisters Illyanna, Dearny, Lariel, and my best friend Boahn son of Heimdall."

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Chiron greeted them

"I have request about the Capture the flag game that is to happen tonight?" said James

"Yes what is it"

"Can it be us against the camp?"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes we want to test the strengths and weaknesses of the camp" Lariel said "we can stand against a small army" "Yeah plus we'll have a few surprises for them as well"

"Very well I will grant your request." Chiron said "Do you have a flag and captain?"

"Yes we do" James said as he touch his medallion which produce a blue baton. When he shotgun pumped it it changed into a 7 ft long flag dark blue with a hammer trailing lightening etched from gold.

Later at lunch chiron announced that the night's capture the flag game is be different and that be the camp vs James and his visitors Illyanna, Boahn, Dearny, and Lariel after everyone stop laughing and realizes he was serious. "We need pick the captains their will be two captains for this game. So who will it be." Percy and Annabeth stood up together and said they will do it Percy will handle the attack and Annabeth the defense.

Later after dinner James came running in the mess hall with his teams flag. Percy and Annabeth came in the other side carrying the camp's flag. then the campers gather their armor, weapons and left to go to the woods Chiron explain the rules. Then James's team left to step up in the northern part of the woods. Illyanna is wearing her steel-dragon-scale armor, a padded cuisses , and her steel greaves, holding her short-sword and dagger. Dearny is her sliver cuirass that covered her upper chest, leather cuisses, iron greaves, and a pair of combat boots, holding her two-hand sword. Lariel is her steel plated short leather top, steel studded leather gauntlets, leather cuisses, and a wolf pelt hooded cloak, with her bow, and her short-sword at her hip. Boahn is wearing his iron steel breast-plate, steel greave over camouflage pants and combat boots. bow in hand elven long sword on his back. James dress for battle with sword-staff in hand, he call out with mind to four were-tigers he found, one carry a bow the other three had swords. He also call out to a Pack of wolves (8 wolves total)in the woods.

"Lariel, Korra and Duros (two of three tiger-swordmen) stay here protect our flag." James order, "Gla(archer), Umber, Illyanna and Dearny go up the left draw them to you. Boahn, you and wolf-pack are on border duty."

"What about you" asked Illyanna "I will be moving up the right flank"

"Alone!"

"Yes alone" James laughed "Lariel would please fog up the field on the other side of the creek" She nodded as she raised her hand up and the low clouds started to set in. James was slowly making his pass the right flank, the thick fog made it easier. He went with his panther form, He could the battle his sisters were winning with the were-tigers. He heard footsteps near by he jump behind a bush, to see who it was, Percy and a group of about 15 campers were making their way through the underbrush. James change back and jumped to attack, willing lightening to hit, sending some campers flying, James engaged the rest with his sword-staff. He took off running, he quickly loosing them and continue on to the flag. Percy and the few campers, who were still on their feet, gave chase back to their battle lines. James changed back into his panther form, but he runs straight into an ambush set up by Annabeth. James changes back, he looks upon the force in fount of him and see no weak points. His mind's racing trying to think of a way out. Then he had the idea something that no human has seen for over 2000 years but is still in their dreams at night. He begins to feel the idea spread through out his body as it begins respond to the idea; his body began to grow, his skin itched as it became scaly, is head grew heavy as sweep-back horns grew from the back of his head as it became elongated his thong forked his nick became long. He grows a tail and his body becomes ridded with muscle. James could see fear run through them as he roar at them making them jump. James let out a roar that shook the trees, then the camp started to fire arrows his blue scaly skin, but they just fell to ground with effect on him. Then he shot blue lightening from his mouth, his red glowing eyes could be seen thought the smoke and fog, and james ran through the campers slamming his club tail to the ground causing the earth to shake, but he knew that this form was taking it's toll on him. He had to change back after he got well pass the campers. James was now their lines with no way to get back across with the flag and the campers from the ambush are coming after him. Soon James got to where the campers had the flag, to see that Aphrodite's cabin was guarding the flag just like last time. As James approached to where the flag was, foot steps coming up behind him, he took a hit to the back of his head then everything went black. When James came to he found himself on the floor of a white oval room that has a wall of televisions as what Arnora called them. A few of them were showing news channels, a few of them are showing the scene around his body, the rest of them are showing different peoples points-of-views. Behind James was a man sitting in a chair; he had blonde hair, his skin gave off a blue light, lightening tendrils are trying to escape from his eyes which were completely blue, he was wearing a white suit and electric blue tie.

"Hello James" said the man.

"What is this place," James asked the guy, "And who are you?"

"This was our prison, now it just my prison. And I am the collective power and mind of your people, Kandilon. You may called me Herod. Now if you'll excuse me, I need stretched my legs" with that Herod disappeared.

James turn back to the tv's, James notices a news story that caught eyes. But James could only watch as Herod took his body and raised to his feet. the campers step back. Thalia held her sword to his chest. Herod touch her sword, which sent a surge of lightening through the blade then jumped the handle and hit Thalia square in the chest which sent her flying back. Herod continue forward before a group ares campers jump in fount of him, Herod touch each of their sword causing the same effect as with Thalia. Herod continue forward until only Arnora stood between the flag and Herod, who stop in his tracks, and had a confused look on his face. "So you're the one young master James has fallen for, Arnora is it?"

"Your not James, where is he?"

"master James is away at the moment. now it is time for you go as well" Herod each is hand forward to touch. "Nooooo!" James appeared in fount of Herod hand causing his power to back fire sending Herod flying back instead. James's skin was smoking. James then move to the flag capture it then walk to chiron and said, "We need to call a war council right now, there is something going on in Texas.

* * *

><p>Hey Fanfiction Im already working chapter 10 please review and tell what you think<p> 


End file.
